


Weiss is gay and physically exhausted

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff Nonsense, I don't know what this is but it's gay and that's what counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Pyrrha haven't had a lot of free time together so they try working out together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiss is gay and physically exhausted

Weiss was exhausted and practically drenched with sweat. She pushed into her team’s room and collapsed on her bed, drawing the attention of her teammates. “Uhhh, Weiss?” Yang raised an eyebrow in concern.

“I was... training... with Pyrrha...” Weiss panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

“Training or ‘Training’?” Yang made air quotes while waggling her eyebrows.

“Yang!” Ruby recoiled. Blake looked up from her book to observe the scene for a moment.

Weiss groaned, “Normal training, please Yang I’m too tired for innuendo.” Weiss paused to catch her breath, “We haven’t had a whole lot of free time that’s lined up lately so yesterday we decided to start working out together.” She paused again, though for a much shorter time, “What I failed to account for is that she practically does a decathlon everyday and now my whole body aches. Did you know Pyrrha can bench 400kg?”

“Really?” Yang asked incredulously. Blake looked up from her book and put a marker in it.

Weiss blushed, “Oh yeah.” Her breathing leveled out.

Blake put her book down, “Well it sounds to me like you just need to tell her that you need to tone it down.”

Weiss groaned lightly, “Can you text her I can’t move.” Before anyone could do more than exchange a look there was a knock on the door. “I don’t think I can get that.”

“I got it.” Yang walked over to the door and opened it, “Oh hey Pyrrha, Weiss was just talking about you! Can you really bench 400kg?”

“Uh, yes. I guess Weiss is here then? I’d like to talk to her.” Pyrrha said.

Weiss strained, trying to get up before collapsing back down on the bed, resigning herself to her useless state, “Come on in!” She called wearily.

Pyrrha stepped inside and stifled a giggle at the sight of Weiss splayed out on her bed, “I came by to check on you and see if you’re doing alright because you seemed to be over exerting yourself but it looks like your experiencing the repercussions.”

“Pyrrha please I’m dying.” Weiss tried to roll to face the other way but couldn’t muster the energy.

Pyrrha leaned into the lower bed and placed a kiss on Weiss’ lips causing her other teammates to avert their gaze to give them some semblance of privacy, “I told you if you needed to take it easy I’d understand.”

“I’ll make sure do thaat,” Weiss weakly lifted her arm for emphasis, “next time.” Weiss winced as she lowered her arm, “Though I think that’ll have to be while.”

Pyrrha gave Weiss another, deeper kiss, “You don’t have to try so hard to impress you know.”

Weiss smiled and placed her hand on Pyrrha’s thigh, “Yeah but you’re worth it.”


End file.
